


Late Night Delight

by CallMeAhjussi (Maya_Papaya)



Series: iKON Smutty One-Shots [1]
Category: K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Bottom Jinhwan, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Papaya/pseuds/CallMeAhjussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin and Jinhwan stay behind to continue practicing their dance moves for their title track for their half-debut album</p>
<p>Time Period: Pre-debut; Some time between May - August 2015<br/>Requested by: {KA iKON Group Chat Members} You guys know who you are lol.<br/>Pairing: Hanbin and Jinhwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Delight

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the description, this story is a bit explicit. I don't usually write slash fiction. To be really honest this was my first one that I've actually taken the time to write myself. I usually just read them lol. I ended up writing this one as per a request from a group chat on KPOP Amino (not sure if any of you guys are familiar with it). 
> 
> Feel free to read it as you please, if you're not someone from the group chat. I've thought about making more of these eventually, but I've been having a bit of writer's block. I guess, if anyone has any requests shoot me a pm on here or on KA (link is on my profile) and I'll try to get to it as soon as I can?

The boys were sitting around in the corner of their practice room, recovering from their exhausting choreography. They were all talking and playing around, excluding Jinhwan. It was starting to get late, but he couldn't let himself get any sleep before he got his part correctly. He didn't normally make careless mistakes when it came down to choreography and he was usually one of the first ones to pick up on the moves. After all of the effort they put into being able to debut, there was no way he was going to allow it all to crumble apart because he couldn't get a couple moves correctly. He didn't want to disappoint the fans or the guys. Hanbin cut his conversation with Bobby short to turn and face Jinhwan. He had been looking at him for a while now.

"Why do you look so stressed out?" Hanbin asked.

Crap, he's on to me, Jinhwan thought to himself. Clearly, he wasn't able to mask his extreme frustration with his mistakes during practice. There was no way he could lie about it, because Hanbin knew him so well by now. He could catch him telling a lie from a mile away. 

"I'm annoyed," he sighed. "I can't seem to get the moves right like everyone else"

The rest of the boys took the sudden turn in the mood as a cue to make their exit. Bobby began signaling to Hanbin by pointing towards the door. After a couple of minutes of packing their stuff up, they started shuffling through the exit.

"We'll start heading home," Junhoe said. "Don't stay here too late 'cause I don't plan on waking you guys up tomorrow morning."

Jinhwan laughed and said, "We wouldn't want to get in the way of your beauty sleep, now would we?"

"Let's be honest, not even lack of sleep could get in the way of this gorgeous face," he replied, flashing his signature smile. With that, Junhoe turned and left the practice room. 

"Anyway, if you need help with the steps," Hanbin began. "I'd be more than happy to guide you through it a couple more times."

Jinhwan smiled and nodded in response. He knew he could count on Hanbin when times were tough. Not to say that the others didn't have his back, but there was always something different about the way Hanbin went out of his way to help him out. Jinhwan warmed at the thought of his unconditional support.

For the next couple of hours, they went through the moves Jinhwan was having trouble with. Hanbin corrected him each time he made the wrong step or went too quickly. As they continued to go over the moves, Jinhwan felt like he was finally starting to get the hang of it. He became increasingly confident as they continued practicing. Hanbin decided to take a quick break before finishing up the last of the dance. He strolled to the back of the room and opened the cooler on the floor, pulling out two bottles of water. Hanbin handed one to Jinhwan upon his return. They both chugged their waters down.

"I'm practically swimming in my own sweat," Hanbin laughed, looking down at his sweat-soaked shirt. "I might as well take it off."

Hanbin pulled his shirt over his head and flung it carelessly across the room. Jinhwan groaned internally at the action. He was suddenly remembering why staying with Hanbin so late--and alone, for that matter--was such a bad idea. He had been trying so hard to ignore his attraction to him for the longest time. Right now, definitely wasn't the time for Jinhwan to be reacting to him. But, it wasn't like he could ignore the fact that he was standing there shirtless in front of him, either.

Come on, Jinhwan, get it together. You see him shirtless all the time, he scolded himself. Hopefully they would be able to get this over with and he'd be able to--

"Hyung, you there?" Hanbin asked, cutting through Jinhwan's thoughts. He realized he had been quiet for a little longer than he wanted to be.

"Y-yeah," he stammered. "I, uh, zoned out, I guess."

"Alright, well, I was just saying that we should start wrapping this up so we can get home soon."

Jinhwan simply nodded and got into position for the going over remaining choreography. Hanbin restarted the music and got into the same position. Once they started dancing, Jinhwan was a fumbling mess. He was so focused on the way Hanbin's muscles contracted as he moved along with the beat of the song, so much so that he was making careless mistakes all over the place. Sweat rolled down his body making his abs more defined. Jinhwan bit his bottom lip to restrain himself from releasing a groan from the sight. He found himself extremely jealous of the sweat droplets he observed freely roaming his body. The amount of ungodly images that flashed through his mind in the short period of time left him hard. It took him a split second to realize that he wasn't in the privacy of his own room, free to envision every existing crevice of Hanbin's body. Instead, he was in the middle of the practice room sporting the hugest hard-on of life.

Without warning, Hanbin stopped dancing altogether, meeting Jinhwan's eyes through the mirror with an unreadable gaze. At this point, Jinhwan began wondering at what point he, himself, stopped dancing. Panic surged through his body, from the eye contact Hanbin was now making with him. Have I been discovered, he questioned. His heart was pounding so hard, it almost hurt. Hanbin turned to face him and approached him slowly. Jinhwan wasn't sure if he should turn and run or stay put. In all honesty, even if he wanted to run he couldn't--he was paralyzed with fear. Hanbin came to a halt in front of him, inches apart from his face. He could feel his warm breath coasting directly over his lips, giving him chills. Questions surged through Jinhwan's mind in that moment. He couldn't predict what Hanbin's next move would be or even begin to understand what he could possibly be thinking.

"Hanbin, what are you-" 

Hanbin smashed his lips against his, pulling him into a complete embrace. Jinhwan didn't dare move a muscle, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. Hanbin is kissing me right now, he thought to himself. He'd always been interested in Hanbin, but never in a million years could he have predicted that he might actually feel the same way. This surely had to be one of his dreams. There was no way he was actually awake.

Hanbin nipped his bottom lip, causing him to whimper in response. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into Jinhwan's mouth. Jinhwan melted into the kiss finally, wrapping his arm around Hanbin to pull him closer. 

For a while they stayed like that-fighting for dominance in the kiss--until their hands began to explore other areas. Jinhwan's hands brushed Hanbin's bulge 'innocently', causing Hanbin to let out a throaty groan. Hanbin broke the kiss to glance down at Jinhwan. His eyes were hooded filled with pure arousal. Jinhwan shuddered, looking back up at him.

"Don't start something you can't finish, hyung," Hanbin growled in a warning tone. 

This only made Jinhwan want to push him to the edge. He took the bait and decided to tease him a little further. His rebellious side had him feening for the reaction he was going to get out of Hanbin once provoked once more. This time, he confidently reached for his hard on and stroked it a bit. In mere seconds, Hanbin pushed him towards the couch, near the back of the practice room. They both collapsed onto it with Hanbin hovering above Jinhwan. He looked up at Hanbin with complete anticipation for his next move. It wasn't the best idea for him to be taunting, but it wasn't like events like these would pass him every day. This was something that he had fantasized about for year now and the universe was practically handing Hanbin over in a silver platter. There was no way either of them would be getting any sleep tonight.

"Maybe, I want you to finish it for me," Jinhwan challenged. Hanbin's eyes darkened in response, before thrusting against him once. This sent a shockwave of pleasure down Jinhwan's body, eliciting a breathless moan. More--he needed more friction. He bucked his hips up to meet Hanbin's in desperation to achieve the same sensation. The action was enough of a message to let Hanbin know exactly what he wanted. In aims to satisfy his desire, he began grinded his erection against Jinhwan's at a fast pace. Jinhwan clawed at Hanbin's waist trying to bring him as close as he possibly could. 

"Oh, God," Jinhwan rasped. "Less clothes. Now."

Hanbin hastily rid himself of his clothing and Jinhwan followed suit. Hanbin took in every detail of his body. Jinhwan couldn't help but do the same, biting his lip at the sight. He was absolutely delicious. There were so many people that would kill to be in his place right about now. Hanbin's eyes flickered to his lips and he gave Jinhwan a cocky grin. It was clear what was about to go down in the next couple of seconds. Hanbin launched himself on top of Jinhwan and hungrily kissed him, this time reaching for his shaft.

"Yes." Jinhwan hissed. "More. Please."

"God, you're so beautiful," Hanbin whispered in appreciation.

Every stroke had him putty in Hanbin's hands. He'd seriously do anything someone asked him to do if it meant Hanbin would be manhandling him afterwards. As his strokes grew faster, Jinhwan arched further and further into his hand. At this rate, he was bound to blow shortly. His breathing quickened and he couldn't seem to think straight any longer. He could only focus one thing only. He wanted--needed--to come. He began carelessly writhing beneath Hanbin. He was so close, he could feel his balls starting to tighten. It took one last tug from Hanbin, to send Jinhwan over the edge. 

"Fuck, Hanbin-ah!" Jinhwan moaned. The orgasmic sensation that coursed through him left him in a state of pure euphoria. He shuddered from the remaining waves of his orgasm, still feeling hypersensitive to touch. 

Hanbin grinned, appearing satisfied with the state that he left Jinhwan. He took things a step further, inching towards his entrance. Jinhwan was almost certain Hanbin intended to torture him in every way possible. Using Jinhwan's cum as a lubricant, he slowly pushed into him with one of his fingers. Jinhwan let out a breathless moan, as he adjusted to the foreign sensation. Hanbin rhythmically slid his finger in and out of his tight hole. Soon enough, Jinhwan was moving against his hand begging for more. He added a second finger, fulfilling his request. Jinhwan's previously limp cock was now standing tall and proud. Hanbin skillfully scissored Jinhwan and brought his face down, flicking his tongue across his rim. Jinhwan was wrecked at this point, spewing all sorts of obscenities as he continued pleasuring him. Once the third finger came into the picture, he was almost certain he was going to come all over again.

"Hanbin, please," Jinhwan whispered.

"Please, what?" Hanbin teased. He obviously knew exactly what Jinhwan was talking about, but wanted to toy with him in the process. 

"Please, fuck me, you pabo."

"Well, of course. If you insist, just let me find some lube"

"Forget that. Let me fix the problem." Jinhwan said, pushing Hanbin on his back and placing his legs on either side of him. "Just sit back and relax."

"Trust me, we're gonna need some. I'm in no way denying what you're about to do, though. Feel free to continue."

Jinhwan trailed kissed down his chest. He grabbed a hold of his shaft and licked the underside. Hanbin released a low groan as he reached the head of his cock. Jinhwan looked up at Hanbin and smirked devilishly. It had been a while since he had done this and he didn't remember it being this good. He closed his eyes and sucked, enjoying the musky scent and amazing taste came along with the action. Each time he bobbed his head, he took in more and more of his length. Hanbin's moaning grew louder as Jinhwan sucked on it harder. He reached a steady rhythm, feeling Hanbin's arousal pulsing in his mouth.

"Jinan, fuck," Hanbin groaned, attempting to push him off. "I'll come if you keep going."

Jinhwan lifted his head in response.

"I want you to ride me, hyung. I want to watch you." Hanbin declared. Jinhwan wasn't sure where he pulled the confidence to say things like

"Where's the lube is at?"

"In my practice bag. In the small pouch on the left"

Jinhwan was too far gone to question why in the world he had some stashed in his practice bag of all places. He rushed over to his bag, digging through it until he found it. Jinhwan returned with the lube in hand, ready to continue where they left off. Hanbin sat up, allowing Jinhwan to straddle him in preparation. He lifted himself up a little to slather Hanbin's cock and his hole with a sufficient amount of lube.

Once comfortable, he aligned his cock with his entrance and pushed down slowly. It was so thick, Jinhwan nearly choked. It took a while to adjust to the burning sensation. Jinhwan nodded at Hanbin, letting him know it was safe to move. Hanbin took a couple of experimental shallow thrust upward. Jinhwan began meeting him halfway as he felt a jab of pleasure jolt through him each time Hanbin brushed his prostate. He grabbed ahold of Hanbin's shoulders to continue riding him with all his might.

"God," Jinhwan let out. "Keep going."

Hanbin began powerfully driving into him. The sounds of slapping flesh and shallow breaths echoed around the room. They ravaged each other, not holding back even in the slightest. Jinhwan bent down to nip Hanbin's ear and whispered all the nasty thoughts that were racing through his mind in that moment. 

"Jinan-ah, you feel so fucking good."

Each thrust sent his shivers down his spine. The pleasure consumed him completely. He could feel himself gradually reaching that point of oblivion. He definitely wasn't the only one, Hanbin was starting to get increasingly audible about how he felt. There was no way either of them would last any longer. Hanbin gripped Jinhwan's waist and drilled into him recklessly. It only took one more thrust to send Jinhwan into absolute ecstasy. He threw his head back and shot across Hanbin's chest. The sight must have been enough to push Hanbin past his limits because he came merely seconds after.

Jinhwan collapsed on to his chest, still panting. Hanbin carefully pulled out of him. 

"Junhoe is definitely going to have to wake us up." Hanbin chuckled, looking at the clock.


End file.
